Yellow Cars
by Iniysa
Summary: AU: Alan disappears at the age of five, fifteen years later he meets his true family who thought they had seen him die. Complete!
1. The Cafe

Yellow Cars

By Lauren Freeman

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, I am only borrowing them for another long while.

A/N: Ah ha! A new story! This has nothing to do with The Haunted. :) The chapters won't be as long but that will hopefully mean I will get chapters out quicker. This is a completely new idea for me and I can't wait to see where it goes myself. I have another idea for a fic with Scott and Alan as the main characters, yep I am slowly broadening out to other people that are not my dear Alan:) Enjoy!

Summery: AU: Alan disappears at the age of five, twenty years later he meets his true family who thought they had seen him die.

Chapter One: The Cafe

Alan stared at his oldest brother angrily. He had only been playing, after all. No need to make him sit in time out in the corner of a small cafe. The five year old pouted as he stared out the window. He big brother had told him he was not aloud to move from that spot, no matter what. Well that is until Scott or one of his other brothers told him he could. He began to count all the yellow cars going by like his kindergarten teacher had taught him. But there were a lot of yellow cars around and he could only count to a hundred.

He saw his brother yell something before running out of the cafe. He spotted Virgil down the way and watched Scott run towards him. Alan sighed. A screeching sound caught his attention and another yellow car came into view going extremely fast. He watched with wide eyes as it hit three cars before flipping and coming straight at him He screamed in terror as he ducked under the table a split second before a very loud crash sounded and the table caved in on him, that was the last thing he remembered.

FABFABFABFAB

Scott was frustrated, very frustrated. He was forced to walk around downtown New York with his five year old annoying brother all day. To top that off, Virgil had run off without telling anyone where he was going. He spotted a small cafe and felt more then heard his stomach rumble.

"Can we eat, Scotty? Can we? Can we? Please? I'm hunwy!" Alan yelled over and over. Scott made a be line for the cafe. The minute he let go of Alan's hands to pick up a menu Alan took off after a shiny object on the wall capturing his attention. It was a sward and Scott rolled his eyes as he ran after his little brother, of all things to capture his attention.

"Were not playing with that, it's dangerous." Scott reprehended. Alan hung his head.

"Yes sir." Alan whispered. Alan noticed another kid his age eating in a corner with his father. He ran over to him.

"Hi, I'm Alan." Alan grinned holding out his hand. The kid held out him ketchup and mustard ridden hand to shake back with a grin but Scott got there first and after smiling at the child and father grabbed Alan by the arm and moved him to a two seated table by the window.

"Sit, stay. Do not move unless I tell you too. Got it?" Scott stated. Alan nodded tears in his eyes. But Alan didn't cry, it had been a long time since Alan had really cried, that Scott knew of that is. Scott turned around and headed for the counter to order there food, he had just finished paying when he noticed Virgil run by in the corner of his eyes. Without much thought he ran outside towards the direction he saw his brother running. Virgil had stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the walk sign to light up.

"Where have you been? Haven't you heard of telling someone where your going? We were worried sick! Virgil opened his mouth to speak when a screeching caught there attention. They both turned and watched in morbid fascination as an out of control taxi slammed into other cars and before beginning to flip. Scott did not comprehend the meaning as he watched the car turn upside down in midair as it slammed in to the Cafe he had just been in before coming to a stop. Screams were heard from everywhere and Virgil looked up at Scott wide eyed.

"Scott? Where's Alan?" Scott's already pale face got even paler as he ran for the cafe. It was hard to tell the building was what it was mere minutes ago. The damage and destruction very clear.

"No, no, no..." Scott was repeating tears forming in his eyes.

"Scott, tell me he wasn't in here!" Virgil was yelling a look of pure panic on his face. Scott pointed to the spot where the rear of he car lay. A police officer appeared.

"You two okay?" The man asked.

"Yes, but our baby brother, he's still in there!" Scott stated franticly. "We have to go in there!" Scott stated.

"Sorry, son. I need you to stay back. We will find him." The officer spoke as sirens and red an blue light surrounded the area. Much to the young Tracy's horror they were pushed back into the crowed. Scott immediately picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Tracy Enterprises, A. building, how may I direct your call?"

"Angela! This is Scott Tracy. There's been a car accident, I-I need to talk to my dad." Scott was sobbing now. Virgil was doing the same, this was not how they were taught to deal with things, bawling there eyes out, but sometimes you could not help it. A moment later and Jeff was on the line.

"Scott? What's wrong? Angela said it was a emergency."

"Dad, a car ran through the cafe Alan and I were in. I had Alan sitting right where the car landed. Dad, they won't let me help look for him..." Scott couldn't speak anymore. The line was silent for a moment.

"Where are you?" Jeff asked quietly. Scott whispered his answer between deep breaths. "I'm on my way." Scott hung up the phone. He noticed they were being pushed backwards again as a helicopter was landing. They never saw the man with the child Alan's age leaving the Cafe with two children instead of one.

FABFABFABFAB

Thomas Thornton watched as what must have been the child's brother leave the child alone in the cafe. A since of rage overcame him as he wondered how anyone could just leave a child by himself like that. Especially in THIS city! He hated this city with a passion, it was so unbearably claustrophobic and chaotic. He only came here when he had to and this was his last stop before heading for the airport. He was shocked however when the boy screamed in terror before hiding beneath the table just as a car flew into the cafe. Tom grabbed his son and covered him from flying debre. When the grinding noise stopped he told his son, Bobby to sit tight.

Tom ran the short distance to where the other child had been hiding. He lifted a corner of the car and placed a piece of wood under it to keep it up for a moment before he grabbed the unconscious child and pulling him out. The boy had a bump on his head and some cuts and scrapes but was amazingly fairly unscathed. The thought that he should take the boy to his irresponsible brothers crossed his mind, he just kept picturing the boy sitting by himself with watery eyes as he counted cars. He picked up his own son and with very little thought walked away from the scene just as a helicopter was landing. He made it through the crowd to the parking garage and into his car where he buckled the children up and left. It would not dawn on him until that night that he was officially a kidnapper and could never go back.


	2. Chance Meeting

Chapter Two:Chance Meeting

Tin Tin Kyrano pulled her long black hair back as she stared longingly at the girls sneaking off to visit the London Boy's Academy, again. At first she was horrified that it was being done, but there was a since of adventure in doing it. And you got to see people of the opposite sex once in awhile. She sighed again, maybe she would do it next time. She looked back down at her abnormally large text book, but couldn't concentrate. Her mind briefly wondered how the Tracy's were doing at home on the island. She had not seen any rescues on the Telly for a few weeks at least and she thought they were probably board out of there minds. She looked out her window again and watched as the girls climbed into an open window of the other school.

"Maybe next time..."

FABFABFABFAB

Scott Tracy sat reading a book in the living room trying desperately to ignore the rough play going on in the pool next to the window. He looked up at the alarm and wondered if it would ever go off again. Not that he wanted it to or anything. That would mean someone was in trouble. He was kind of glad they were getting a break. The last rescue they had done had been way to close to home. A car had run into a small but tall building destroying the beams holding it together. People were trapped in a five floor building as the floors gave way. The whole scene reminded him of Alan ten years back. Only back then the rescue officials had not been quick enough, the car exploded with his brother inside. Some blood had been found to prove he was in fact in the building. They had declared him dead after the scene had been cleared and only blood had been found.

The Tracy's had not given up hope until a week later when all hospitals, shelters and community homes had been searched, just in case he had gotten out and been found by someone else. They placed a casket full of his toy's next to their mom so that she could be with him. Much like there mom most of the pictures with Alan in them slowly disappeared and the Thunderbird's were named in Alan and their mom's honer. So that rescues might not end badly because of lack of help or the rescue team did not get there in time.

Scott set down his book, he hated thinking about Alan, he felt purely responsible for his death and although he had come to terms after a few years of therapy, he still knew it was his fault for leaving Alan alone in that Cafe. The alarm went off making Scott jump and he took off for the control room with his soaking wet brothers. His feeling of guilt would have to wait, someone was in trouble.

FABFABFABFAB

Alan Thornton stared at the teacher with eyes half open. He hated Latin, plus his teacher had a monotone voice and it made even the best lessons sleep worthy. Why Latin was a requirement to graduate from this school was beyond him. Why he had been sent to such a fine school he didn't know either. He looked at his brother, Bobby. They weren't real brothers of course as Alan had been adopted when he was five after a car accident killed his family. His brother was fast asleep, droll dripping down his chin. Alan rolled his eyes and through a paper ball at Bobby's head. Bobby jerked awake and glared at Alan. Alan only silently laughed.

The class ended and the group of seven students walked silently out of the classroom only to moan loudly as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Wow, I didn't think that class could go any longer!" Eric Evans spoke in his heavy British accent only loud enough for the small group to hear. All he received in response were nods.

"Hey I hear the girls are coming over soon." Bobby stated moving his longer light brown hair off his face.

"Gosh I hope so. I need to see a woman right about now." Eric stated. Alan rolled his eyes, he usually only saw girls when he was tutoring them in math or science. In exchange he had a few girls he went to for help in languages. But today wasn't a tutoring day for either side so he departed from his class mates and went to his dorm room.

FABFABFABFAB

Gordon wiped the sweat off his brow, as he climbed in to a chair on board Thunderbird Two; after a grueling rescue. Instead of thinking of the cool shower that waited for him in his home, his thoughts drifted to his latest prank and how it was all set up for action just as soon as the time was right. And the timing had to be perfect. Gordon was never one to let a prank go off early just because he wanted to see it happen. The art of pranking required patients and careful planning. You needed knowledge of everything revolving around said prank before you set it up. Then after all of your hard work had paid off and your victim was completely angry at you, could you really sit back and enjoy all the hard work you had put into it, and put it into replay in you mind, normally while serving your punishment. His latest prank involved chocolate pudding, water balloons and the pool...

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin climbed silently out the window and ran with the other girls off to the boy's school. It had not taken much to talk the other girls into letting her go with them. She was surprised to see Abigail Wiggly with the group tonight, her book bag on her back.

"One of the boy's tutors me in math, I tutor him in Latin." the girl smiled. Tin Tin's eyebrows rose, she had no Idea that was going on. For some this wasn't just a fun ride to the forbidden zone. They ran silently across the street and down a ways before cutting into the school yard and hiding against a wall as a teacher stepped outside to have a smoke. The group held there breath, their hearts pumping rapidly. Finally the teacher went back in and the group sighed in relief. Silently they opened a window and crawled in as quietly as they could. They walked down a deserted hallway before turning into a stairway and going up some stairs. When they reached the third floor a group of boys stood in the hall waiting.

The girls all split up going into their boyfriends or tutors doors. Tin Tin just stood there until Abigail took her arm and guided her into room 374 with her. Quietly shutting the doors she turned towards the muscular, yet skinny blond boy standing beside his desk wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She studied his tight abs and longish blond hair. His muscular arms hung at his sides. His roommate was nowhere to be found and Tin Tin immediately decided that she needed to be tutored in Math from now on.

"Umm...hi...My...umm.. I'm Tin Tin." She held out her hand feeling like she should just run away. He smiled. Oh, that smile. Her heart sped up in her chest.

"I'm Alan. Are you here for math?" Alan asked in only a slight British accent.

"Who, her?!?" Abigail laughed. "She is one of the top students in our class! She doesn't need help in anything." Tin Tin cursed silently. So tutoring was out, Alan looked confused.

"I always see everyone coming over here and wanted to come too." Tin Tin shrugged. Alan shrugged as well before pulling out a few text books and sitting at the desk, Abigail joining him in the chair beside him. Tin Tin once again looked lost before she spotted a chair at the other desk. She grabbed it and moved it to sit on the other side of Alan. Math never came so easy before in her life.


	3. Boyfriend

Chapter Three: Boyfriend

Alan sat back thinking of the strange girl who had appeared in his room during a math tutoring session. He strangely had not felt weird with her practically on top of him in order to help Abigail with her math. He found himself remembering the smell of Violets, as it was what her hair smelled like. He had a longing to smell more violets if nothing else but to be reminded of her. They were now officially his favorite smell, and flower for that moment. He longed to see her again and realized it had only been an hour since she had rushed out as the stupid hall monitor was due for rounds. He hoped she had gotten back alright, it was after all dark.

Tin Tin...without thought he was writing down everything he knew about her, it wasn't much. He desperately hoped he would find out more about her later, preferably when...if she ever came back. Maybe...maybe he should go to her?

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin peaked out her window with hopeful excitement. It was the boy's day to come to her school. She scanned the small group carefully looking for him, Alan. What she would do if he did show up, she didn't know. And if he did, it would more likely to get help in his own work. Still she looked on. She had almost given up hope when a glance at the boy's school showed a lone figure climbing out the window. Her heart skipped a beat, could it be him? The boy came closer and she melted into her chair. It wasn't him. She wanted to cry. How had she managed to fall completely head over heals in love with a person she only just met? She glanced out the window once more but all was silent as all the boy's were now in her school. A knock on her door made her jump and she walked smoothly over to it. Opening the door she did a double take, in her doorway was Alan.

The boy looked slightly disheveled but it only made her love him more.

"Shouldn't you be with Abigail?" Tin Tin asked immediately wanting to smack herself. He looked worried and nervous.

"Hmm...well you see...today's not...um...I came to see you." He spluttered out. He looked like he was ready to run away at this point. Tin Tin grabbed his arm and dragged him into her room shutting the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence between them before Alan spoke up with a random question about the weather. A few jokes were made and the two began a conversation that would last until Alan's warning alarm went off on his wrist. He had to get home before the monitor checked his room. They exchanged schedules, this would turn out to be a regular event.

FABFABFABFAB

Kryno sat down at his little used computer desk with a smile, a rare call from his daughter held his attention. It was strange only talking to her once or twice a month now, it used to be an almost daily event. His daughter was growing up and he kind of wished he had not sent her so far away that he only got to really notice the changes during the summers.

"Father, I wanted to tell you something." Tin Tin grinned, she always looked so happy when she called now. Gone was the board girl who wanted to come home.

"What is it my child?" Kryno sat up interestedly.

"I know you have noticed I have not been calling as much, I've been busy. You see dad...I've met someone five months ago."

"I did send you to an all girls school, did I not?" Kryno asked. It was his way of asking the reasonable question, was this lesbian relationship? He would not mind it if it was, he just had never pictured his daughter in that kind of relationship. Then again... Tin Tin blushed as she understood the question behind the question.

"Yes, Father. You sent me to an all girls, however across the street there is an all boys...His name is Alan Thornton. We go see each other at least four times a week when we can. And I know it is against the rules but Father, I love him!" Tin Tin jumped straight in to the fight, hoping that her father would see her side of things. She wanted him to know so bad, she had never kept anything big from him and this had been eating her alive.

Kryno sat back in thought. His daughter was only fifteen, he doubted this was truly love. She was breaking the rules, but she looked happier then he had seen her in a very long time. He sat back up.

"I am happy to hear you are in a relationship, tell me about him."

FABFABFABFAB

Jeff whistled as he stepped into the garden to see Kryno. The man had been down right giddy these last few days and he wanted to know what good news had aspired such a reaction. Kryno sat in a chair reading a book, a peek told him all he needed to know.

'_What to do When Meeting Your Child's Boyfriends Parents.'_

It was a mouthful but full of explanations.

"Who is he...she...? Jeff grinned. Kryno gave a wide smile.

"His name is..." He stopped as he remembered just what the boy's name was. He shrugged, if it really was love Jeff would have to hear it sometime. "Alan. He goes to the boy's school across the street from her. I have never seen her so happy before. I ordered some books on everything I could find on the subject." He told Jeff. Jeff winced at the name but smiled never the less.

"What's his last name?" Jeff asked. Kryno appeared deep in thought.

"Hmm...it starts with a T I do believe. Th- Thornton! Yes that's it. Alan Thornton, brother of Bobby Thornton." Jeff smiled

"Well I hope it works out between them."

"Me too, she is so happy." Kryno whispered.

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin waved goodbye to her father. She had only been home on Tracy Island for half the summer, but an invitation to Alan's house for the rest of summer had her packing and ready to go again. Her father had been sad to see her off so soon, but had only given her his blessing with a very disturbing talk. It was one thing to learn about sex in school, it was another to have your father sit you down to talk about it. She did not think her face could get any redder. But that was over now and she had a plane to catch. She waved goodbye to the Tracy's before loosing site of them. She sat back and smiled.


	4. Entangled Events

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to get out chapters. I have a really good excuse though!!! I am packing/moving, working 50 hour weeks and going to school all at the same time! LOL! I have been working on this in my spare time in the early am hours. (Right now it is 3:52am!) Oh no...time moves forward doesn't it...it's 4:52am! Nooooo! I have get up soon! G Think my next move will be to someplace where the time does't change. LOL (I wish!) Okay so here you go, enjoy!!!

Chapter Four: Entangled Events

Alan Thornton grinned as he snuck out of his school for the last time. Tonight he would be going to see Tin Tin graduate, he couldn't very well ask his headmaster to go over there, that would more likely raise questions about how he know someone over there and he did not want to deal with that with only three days before his own graduation.

Dressed in his best tuxedo Alan stepped into the rapidly filling auditorium and found a spot in the front. He had planned on sitting with Mr. Kryno but he could not find him in the mass of people. He looked one last time before sitting down. Eyes glazed over as speaker after speaker came up to the podium to say basically the something over and over again.

"Future, blah, blah, grown up, blah, blah, proud! Blah, blah, blah." Alan groaned as he realize he would have to sit through this again in a couple of days. He briefly wondered if diplomas could just be mailed to you. Fantasy's of his instructors faces if the entire graduating class decided to opt out of the whole walking thing without telling anyone. Alan had to stifle a laugh. As it was a snort came out causing the people sitting near him to look at him strangely.

Finally after hours Alan stood up clapping as Tin Tin's name was called. He saw Kryno and a large group of people on the other side of the stage also standing and clapping as well. Tin Tin grinned at her father and family before waving at Alan, her face blushing. Alan took a few pictures as she walked the stage and accepted her diploma.

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin felt excitement run through her veins as Alan and his class mates through there graduation hats into the air at the announcement of their graduating year. Tin Tin broke through the crowd and jumped up on to Alan hugging him tightly. Whistles and cat calls had both of them rolling there eyes as they headed for the Thornton's and Mr Kryno who had stayed with his daughter in a nearby hotel to see young Alan graduate as well. Bobby joined them a moment later as the boy's hugged there dad and Alan shook Kryno's hand. Alex Freedom a kid in the class after Alan's appeared beside them.

"So what are your plans now?" Alex asked.

"Tin Tin and I have both been accepted into the Air Force Academy. I am going into the space program." Alan grinned.

"And I am going into medicine." Tin Tin smiled. Bobby grinned. (You should note that neither program are available currently at the USAFA but this is in the future remember? G )

"I got into Colorado State, I'm going in to Veterinarian Medicine. Tough it just won't be the same without my brother." Bobby ribbed his brother. Alan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"We won't be that far apart, dear brother. In the same state at least." Alan grinned. Alex congratulated them before going off to learn about the other graduates plans.

FABFABFABFAB

To say that Kryno was proud would be an understatement. His daughter had graduated at the top of her class and she was still with the charming young Alan of whom he had nothing but warm feelings for. Now all he had to do was wait for the young man to officially join the family so that he could have grandchildren to spoil. Then again that might be awhile as they had both joined the military. Kryno shook his head, he looked forward to seeing where life took them.

FABFABFABFAB

TWO YEARS LATER

Virgil stopped playing his piano at the sound of a shocked yell coming from the garden outside. A little irritated at the interruption on what could be his best piece yet Virgil stood up and stretched before heading outside to find out what was going on. Apparently he was not the only one who had heard the exclamation as Gordon and Father were also gathering around Kryno who held a letter in his hand a brilliant expression on his face.

"Alan asked my daughter to marry her! He asked permission of course so I knew it was coming but it feels different now that it has actually happened!" Kryno looked more excited then any of them had ever seen him. Jeff grinned.

"Congratulations!" There was many pats on Kryno's back. "If this young man is going to be joining our family then we better get started on the background checks and such so that we can let him onto to the island. What was his major again?" Jeff asked the excited father.

"Space Flight Engineering. His name is Alan Thornton born July fifteenth Twenty Twenty-two." Kryno told the group so that they could start the background search. There was a pause as the date rang familure as their own Alan's birthday. It was a strange heart wrenching coincidence that was soon shrugged off as just that.

FABFABFABFAB

John frowned as he gathered what little data there was for Alan Thornton. He was not sure how he had ended up with the job of researching Alan but he had and it was a lot harder then he thought it would be. Kryno told him that Alan had been adopted by the Thornton's after a car crash had killed his family but these facts seemed to be hidden from official sites for some reason. It was like the boy never existed before he turned five.

John tried to find pictures so that he could run a picture match over the net but all pictures that came up were of him from a fair distance. You could tell he had blond hair and what looked to be brilliant blue eyes but the other features could not be seen from such far distances. John sighed, even a call to Kryno had only produced pictures pictures of only half Alan's face or his back or were once again taken from to far a distance. John sighed for the hundredth time, he hated admitting defeat but it was time to enlist some help from his brothers.

FABFABFABFAB

Scott growled in frustration. How was this simple task turning into such a headache? I mean really, how hard was it to find out about a simple kid. Sure they had enough information on the kid to let him have full clearance on the island, but curiosity was killing him and his brother John for that matter! He really wanted to know where this kid came from before being adopted. He could see some kind of pattern here but could not pick up what the pattern was. Scott let his head drop to the desk with a thud when John's portrait lit up.

FABFABFABFAB

"Cadet Thornton, there is an emergency phone call for you on line one." One of the many staff members spoke from her spot in the doorway of his Engineering classroom. Alan looked at his professor who nodded.

"You are dismissed, Thornton." Captain Rogers his professor stated.

"Thank you, sir." Alan saluted before heading out the door in a hurry. It was three days before school let out for summer vacation so all of his classes were going lite on th homework being finals were already complete. Alan headed for the nearest phone at the end of the Mathematics hallway, one of many hallways in Fairchild Hall.

Alan grabbed the phone with dread.

"This is Cadet Thornton." Alan said into the phone.

"Mr. Thornton, my name is Nurse Kally, I work at Grace Hospital in Ohio. I have you listed as one of your fathers emergency contacts?" Alan froze.

"What's wrong with my father." Alan asked.

"It's best if you come to the hospital so that we can talk in person." Alan's hands began to shake.

"What's wrong with my father!" Alan demanded. There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry Mr. Thornton. Your father was brought in after suffering from a massive heart attack. We did all we could but were unable to revive him."

"No..." Alan slid down to the floor fighting back a sob, it was not working well as tears were running down his face..

"You should come home." The nurse sighed herself. She hated this part of her job with a passion.

"Ha-have you called my brother yet?" Alan asked.

"No, you were the first person I called."

"Don't...I'll pick him up and tell him myself." he hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

"Are you okay?" The woman who told him he had a call asked bending down in front of him. Alan shook his head.

"My dad died. I need to go home." Alan whispered not feeling very brave at all at this point. He didn't want to get up. If he did he would have to acknowledge the truth. But the woman held out her hand to help Alan off the floor and Alan took it. He seemed to blink and suddenly found himself on a short plane trip to his brothers school with no memory of even getting on the plane. He looked beside him and smiled at seeing Tin Tin asleep, her hand entangled with his.

They touched down and Alan took a deep breath before walking towards the waiting car.

FABFABFABFAB

Gordon wore his nicest black tuxedo as he stood beside Kryno at the back of a large crowd. The funeral had been a simple one and now all that was left to do was lower the casket into the ground. Gordon watched the three people in the very front leaning into each other for support. The only one he knew well was Tin Tin. The man leaning against her however looked frighteningly famlure. He looked almost exactly like John! The man leaning against the John look alike had brown hair and a brown beard. Gordon sighed as he pulled out his handkerchief which held a secret camera on it and took a few pictures which were sent straight to John on Thunderbird Five.

FABFABFABFAB

Virgil listened with wide eyes as Gordon came on the phone line with the information he had managed to get on Alan.

"It's weird, Virg. According to Alan's grandparents Alan and his family had been in a small Cafe in New York when a car came through the wall killing his family. Mr. Thornton happened to be there with his son that day and took the child only to adopt him a year later when no one claimed him. Vigil, I found out the date of the crash...it's the same date our Alan died! What really makes this freaky is this Alan looks exactly like John and mom put together! Virgil do you know what this could mean?!?"


	5. Coming Together

A/N: Look, another update! LOL! I can't believe I move next week! Enjoy!!!

Chapter Five: Coming Together

Scott looked at the close up photo his brother Gordon had provided with a frown. He had to find something that confirmed that their little brother had been alive all this time. A door opening behind him made him tense as he glanced over his shoulder to see his father walking in.

"What is going on here? I have never seen you boys do so much paperwork in my life!" Jeff frowned at not knowing what was going on. He just wished his boy's would put this much paperwork into their main work.

Scott sighed, they had wanted to hold off telling their dad anything until they had concrete evidence on weather this Alan was their Alan or not.

"Dad, there is something you should know. We didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure but since you're here you might want to sit down. Jeff's frown grew deeper as concern made it's presence. Whatever this was it was really bothering his boys.

"What's going on, son." Jeff asked after taking a seat.

"John began his investigation on Alan Thornton like you asked him to, and everything we need to know about him to let him in on our secret passes with flying colors. But there was something about him the just felt odd so he got in touch with us.

"But I received the report that he was all cleared." Jeff stated a little angrily.

"And he is! It's just that we could not find anything on him from before he was adapted at the age of five. Our investigation has turned up results we never even imagined were possible. Dad look at this picture." Scott turned the monitor so that his father could see what was on it.

"When did John and Tin Tin go on vacation together?" Jeff frowned. Scott shook his head.

"They didn't. This picture was taken two days ago by Gordon, at Alan Thornton's fathers funeral. That man is Alan Thornton. We could pass it off as an amazing coincidence if other facts hadn't come in at the same time as the picture. Gordon talked to Alan's grandmother and found out that Alan had been rescued from the scene of a taxi accident in New York City the same day our Alan was killed. This Alan was in the cafe, Mr. Thornton took this child after thinking his family had been killed. When no one claimed him by the next year Mr Thornton legally adopted Alan and they moved from Texas to Ohio. The rest we know well, Alan went to a small grade school until he left middle school then was sent to London Boys Academy for his high school career." Scott sat back to let his father digest everything.

"So what your saying is that, that Alan...the one Tin Tin in engaged with could in all likely hood be our Alan. Our very much ALIVE Alan." Jeff stood up abruptly knocking his rolling desk chair against the wall behind him, before briskly leaving the office. Scott sat back and shook his head. Virgil ran into the room a moment later.

"What happened to dad? He practically ran past me going outside. I asked him if he was okay but he ignored me...does he...know?" Virgil asked. Scott only nodded.

FABFABFABFAB

It had been two weeks since their father had died and the Thornton brothers were sitting in their now empty home staring at the empty walls.

"Are you going back to school for the summer program?" Bobby asked.

"No, the Tracy's want to meet me, I'm going to be staying on their island for the summer." Alan smiled.

"Nu-uh! Your going to stay on the legendary Tracy Island for the summer? Almost no one gets invited to even go there!"

"I know, but that is where Tin Tin lives right? So it makes since. What are you doing for the summer?"

"Well...I met a girl...no...a woman..."

FABFABFABFAB

Jeff paced back and forth at the airport where he was waiting for Alan Thornton to come so that he could take him to Tracy Island. It was still thirty minutes before Alan was supposed to show up but Jeff could not help but feet anxious. His sons hadn't been surprised to find that Jeff wanted to go pick up the boy personally. Alan Thornton thankfully was early and and not just a little surprised to find one Millionaire ex-astronaut pacing beside the Tracy jet waiting for him. Alan was a little fearful of the fierce looking man, but something about him felt familiar...it was like he was family but how could that be. As far as he knew this was the first time he met the man. Alan shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Um...Mr. Tracy?" Jeff stopped and looked at Alan. Alan became slightly nervous as he watched the man study him from head to toe. He found himself oddly hoping he met the mans approval.

"Mr. Thornton, I presume?" Jeff gave a smile and Alan relaxed.

"Alan, call me Alan." Alan shook the mans hand and felt a warmth wash over him This whole familiarity thing was beginning to creep him out. He could not place it!

Jeff felt the same thing and lingered at letting go of the mans hand. He knew at that moment that this was his son. Jeff grinned before nodding.

"Call me Jeff." Alan nodded with a grin of his own. "Have you ever flown a jet before?"

"Not a jet, a bunch of small planes though. I have a small plane pilots license. This would qualify as one but I have never had the pleasure." Alan stated as he studied the plane's outside carefully picking up on how it worked based on how the planes he was used to worked. He had studied these but had never gotten behind the stick.

"Well then help he make sure she's flight worthy and I'll let you take her out!" Jeff grinned. Alan's eyes grew wide as he felt the familiar since of impatience, he loved to fly and now he wanted to be in that jet as soon as possible. He took the checklist and carefully went over everything. At the same time making sure he knew where everything was. Finally he found himself in the co-pilots seat with another checklist in hand.

"Alright, let's get going." Jeff smiled knowing the look on Alan's face well. He had seen it on all of his boy's and had had it on his own face once as well. He sighed contently, he had thought he would never get to do this with this son.

FABFABFABFAB

Alan expertly touched the jet down as if it were one of the many planes he had flown. He would never forget the sight of seeing the magnificence that was Tracy Island as the jet had flown towards it. He was surprised to find a welcoming committee upon opening the hatch to step out. Four men stood outside the jet grinning yet having a rather slightly nervous look on their faces.

"Umm...er- Hi, I'm Alan." Alan grinned and stuck his hand out for someone to shake. Scott got there first grinning from ear to ear.

"Scott Tracy." Scott said shaking his hand. A flash in Alan's mind of a younger man that looked a lot like the one holding his hand appeared but was gone as quick as it came. Shaking his head in confusion Alan shook the next person's hand.

"Virgil." A flash of a kid standing next to a light appeared but was gone before Alan could make heads or tales of it. Gordon was next but no flash appeared this time. Finally Kryno stepped up grinning. Alan felt relieved to be near someone he knew. Alan hugged his soon to be father-in-law. Then the person he had been searching for all along stepped up from seemingly nowhere.

"Tin Tin." Alan grinned as he hugged his fiance They kissed briefly.

"How are you doing, Alan?" Tin Tin whispered.

"I'm okay. Healing...you know." Alan grinned.

"I know." Tin Tin sighed.

"Do you need help with the flight checks?" Alan asked turning to Jeff.

"Go on in, I have it." Jeff nodded. Alan nodded his thanks before taking Tin Tin's hand and letting her lead him into the massive house seemingly built into a mountain. No a volcano. Alan was given the whole 'safe' tour of the house. They did not want to show Alan anything about the Thunderbird's until they were sure he would be staying and would keep it a secret. As it was the alarm had been turned off and all rescues would make their watches beep. Plans had been put into place if something like that happened. Tin Tin, Jeff, Brains or Kryno was to take him someplace where the noise of rockets blasting off would not be heard. They hoped they would be able to let him into the secret before that happened.

FABFABFABFAB

Brains watched as the boy brought in the young man that could be the missing member of the family. He looked at the boy from head to toe from the corner of the room where he was standing. The young man was muscular but looked to be a little too skinny, more likely due to the recent event. Understandable really, considering.

"Alan this is Brain's. He is out Engineer and in charge of the medical facilities here." Gordon introduced. Alan shook his hand nodding.

"Medical?" Alan asked a little confused.

"Yeah well we live on an island. Herd to get to a doctor when you need to." Virgil spoke. Alan nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of medical. If your going to be here for the summer then I will need to get a physical done for my records just in case something happens I won't have to start from scratch." Brains stated. Alan cringed at the thought but nodded anyways. Anything for Tin Tin. She smiled back at him and led the way to the medical area. Brains did a normal physical before taking blood. He took an extra vial of it to run the DNA test.

"Do you have any allergies, Alan?" Brains asked as the blood analyzer working in the background.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to Penicillin. That's all as far as I know." Brains nodded writing that important information down.

"What happened the last time you took it?' Brains asked to learn the severity of the allergy.

"Well the first time I took it I had an itchy red rash all over my body. Then the last time a doctor gave it to me without checking my chart first and my throat began to close up but they stopped they really quickly. Freaked me out." Alan snorted.

"I'm sure it did. Okay, I'll have alternatives flown in, in the morning just in case." Brains stated. Alan nodded feeling a little embarrassed that he was going to do that just for him.

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin grinned as she brought Alan into her house. Well it was her families house on the island. She had wanted to bring him over here all day but her extended family was acting strange. They were being way to nice and accommodating. Not that the Tracy's were not nice accommodating people but they seemed to really be going over the top, even for them.

"This will be your room for the summer, my room is across the hall. My fathers is next to yours." Tin Tin rolled her eyes. Alan nodded as he looked around the rather large room. Every room here seemed to be big.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it." Alan kissed her before stepping in to finally unpack. She leaned against the door frame and watched him unpack with a content smile. She wondered what would happen after they married. Would he live on the island or would they buy a home somewhere else. She decided to become a doctor to help Brains here on the island and do some volunteering around the world in places that needed her. Maybe if Alan joined the Thunderbird's...

FABFABFABFAB

John stepped in the house after a three month stay on Thunderbird Five. After all the researching and now the DNA confirmation taken my Brains he had asked to come home for a few days. He wanted to see his little brother again in person.

"Welcome home, John!" Scott grinned. John nodded.

"Thanks, Scott. So, where is he?" John asked.

"Tin Tin took him to the other side of the island to watch the sunset. He didn't see or hear anything when you came in."

"When are we going to tell him about the Thunderbird's?" John frowned.

"After we tell him about us bing his biological family I suppose."

"His er-father just died, is he ready for that? Were talking about to major shocks here, both will change his entire life."

"I know...were telling him about the family thing tonight." Scott sighed feeling older then he was. John only nodded before heading towards his room to unpack.

FABFABFABFAB

Kryno sat beside his daughter with his soon to be son-in-law on the other side of he daughter holding her hand. The couple had, had a small argument about where they were going to live after school on the way home from there long walk but had decided not to make any decisions until the time came closer. After all they had no idea where they would be after graduation.

Kryno felt himself curious as to what this meeting would entail as it was just as much of a surprise to him as it was to he daughter and son. Son...he would have a son soon. He sighed contently, life was good. His thoughts were interrupted by the Tracy's coming in with many small stacks of papers and folders. He smiled at seeing John, it seemed so rare that the young man was home. John and Kryno gave each other a sort of handshake hug before Kryno turned towards the now standing Alan.

"John, this is Alan Thornton, Alan, this is the last of the family you have yet to meet. John Tracy." Alan shook his hand the now familiar feeling of an odd familiarity there. He knew these people but had no memory's of them. It was driving him nuts.

"Are you sure there are no one else hiding?" Alan joked. The room laughed and they all sat down except for one nervous looking Jeff Tracy.

"We have come across some information that will probably be hard to take in but is something you need to know." Jeff stated looking at Alan. Alan nodded wide eyed all sorts of scenarios going through his head. Scott stood up.

"The beginning of the story takes place fifteen years ago. You see we have one more brother, his name is also Alan and he is two years younger then Gordon here."

"So he is twenty also?" Alan asked wondering where this guy was.

"Yeah, but back then he was only five. You see we were all in New York, everyone had split up and I had Alan. We were hungry and decided to stop in a small cafe. I left Alan sitting by the window while I went to order our food. I got distracted however when Virgil ran by and left the cafe for a moment."

A picture of a small boy counting taxi cabs out a window trickled into Alan's head as he listened.

"A taxi went out of control, it went straight through the window right where Alan had been. We tried to get in to find him but...the police would not let us in. Then...the car exploded. All they left of Alan was blood." Scott looked like he was barely able to say this. Alan tensed flash's of a yellow car coming at him. He remembered ducking under a table then seeing his father, Mr Thornton. But he was not his biological father he had been adopted after all...after a car crash in New York when he was...five. Alan stood up quickly.

"What are you saying?" Alan whispered.

"We thought it was a weird coincidence at first, but then we saw you. You look a lot like John if you hadn't noticed. And...while we were drawing blood we ran a DNA test..." Gordon calmly told him. Alan just stood there for a moment before running for the doors.


	6. Where We Meet

A/N: Sorry this took me so long. After the move I didn't have internet for awhile and then because of that I got behing on my school work so I have been working mostly on that when I am not at work working 40 hr +. LOL! However I am reaching the end of this semester. I still have a mass of homework to finish but all my tests will be completed by Thursday. Wahoo! Wish me luck! And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. G 

Chapter Six: Where We Meet

Alan ran through the woods completely lost before he found himself in a small cove. He came to a sudden stop gasping for a breath as he stared out at the water. His mind was blank, eyes wide staring but not seeing. His hands were shaking and when he came beck to reality he found himself sitting on the beach. Alan stared out at the water for hours watching as the sun set and the sky and woods around him became dark. He didn't wonder about how he was going to find his way back to the house, he didn't care. It felt like everything was happening at once. The world was closing in on him and he just needed some time alone where he could clear his head.

FABFABFABFAB

Gordon sat back in a patio chair staring into the woods. He was bound and determined to wait for his little brother until he came back. The sun went down but there was still no sign of him, just after one AM; Gordon felt his eyes droop, but before he could tell himself to stay awake, he was fast asleep.

FABFABFABFAB

Scott woke from his spot on the living room couch with a yawn and a stiff neck. Stretching in many different directions did little to help the stiff pain. He shrugged and looked out the giant windows facing the ocean and watched as a ragged looking figure slowly moved towards the house. He tensed as Alan stepped in and looked around stopping at Scott.

"Hey." Scott said simply. Alan paused for a moment.

"...Hi..."

"Are you okay now?" Gordon's voice made them both jump. Alan studied Gordon who looked just a little less ragged then him.

"A little bit...it might take awhile." Alan mumbled. "Do you have a phone I could use to get a hold of my brother?"Alan paused feeling confused. Technically he was WITH his brothers...but he didn't know them. Scott and Gordon nodded in understanding thankfully, before showing him to the office.

"Dad does not come in here to work until after breakfast. Which is at 8am by the way. You have an hour so take your time." Gordon explained before shooing Scott out the door and shutting it. Alan stared at the phone for a good five minutes before picking it up and dialing Bobby's cell phone number. His brother was no doubt still sound asleep. It rang three times before a slurred still asleep sounding Bobby came on to the line.

"Helwo?" Alan had to smile.

"Hey Bobby it's me." Alan said quietly.

"Alan? What's wrong?" It was well known that Alan, like his brother; only got up early if he had to.

"You know how I was adopted right?" Alan began.

"So?"

"I found out last night...they are not dead...they thought I was dead." Alan began to ramble.

"Alan, start at the beginning your not making any since." Bobby sounded more awake now.

"It's the Tracy's, Bobby! The freaking Tracy's of Tracy Enterprises! Jeff Freaking Tracy ex astronaut is my FATHER! Olympic gold medalist Gordon Tracy, Virgil Tracy the famous pianist, John Tracy who wrote our Astronomy text books, and Scott Tracy the pilot are all my biological brothers! I...I think I'm going to be sick."

"Alan, just breath. Relax this is not that bad. Bad timing maybe, but not bad!" Bobby stated feeling not just a little anxious himself. He felt selfish, he felt like maybe they were going to take his brother away from him. The only family he had left. He pressed on however. His brother needed him.

FABFABFABFAB

Jeff stared down at the stack of paperwork on his desk with a sigh. He needed to get International Rescue back to normal function which meant that Alan needed to be told about the Thunderbird's very, very soon. He didn't feel like Alan was quite ready for that however. He was still struggling with the fact that not only was his biological family alive but right here. Jeff reviewed the IR Training Manual he had created awhile back just in case and noticed a few things that needed to be updated or all out changed. Pulling up the file on the computer Jeff quickly forgot about the pile of paperwork still needing his signature and the insaneness that had become his life as he began to update the vary large book.

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin sat beside her fiancée as the couple sat on a picnic blanket on the beach.

"I'm sorry..." Tin Tin started. Alan looked at her as if she had two heads.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" Alan asked.

"Bringing you into this mess. Don't get me wrong, I am happy you found more family because honestly despite your current feelings you need a strong family, and the Tracy's are definitely strong. But it didn't have to happen this way. The timing is wrong, and well they still have one more huge secret to tell you and the timing for it is just as horrible. But it's an awesome secret giving the answer to one of the worlds biggest mysteries. And...I'm rambling..." Tin Tin looked completely upset. Alan however was staring at her wide eyed. Possibilities as to what world mystery could possible be answered by this family ran through his head.

"Tin Tin, I'm not going to tell you that it's okay, because none of this is your fault. You had no idea either. I could see the shock in your face when we were told about them being my family. And you are right, the timing is way off. This all had to come out sooner or later, I supposed it's better sooner then later. It's just...I'm so overwhelmed. I have so many questions...so many emotions..."

"Maybe it will help if you talk about what your feeling" Tin Tin looked up.

"Probably...but not yet. I just...I can't right now. It's all to fresh." Alan sighed. They sat in silence for a good thirty minutes.

"Another secret huh?" Alan finally broke the silence. Tin Tin tensed.

"I'm not aloud to talk about it." She looked truly apologetic.

"Oh come on, it's not like there the Thunderbird's!" Alan laughed then stopped when he noticed Tin Tin's eyes grow wide. "Oh Sh..."

FABFABFABFAB

Scott paced up and down the living room trying to get his head around everything that was happening. Alan was alive...and here! Alive. He had not killed his baby brother after all. His brother is alive. He took a shuddered breath. He had been dealing with this for so long you could not just change the feeling over night. Scott shook his head.

"You okay?" Alan asked from his position against the door frame where he had been standing watching Scott pace for about fifteen minutes. Scott froze and turned towards Alan.

"Yes...no...I..." Scott shook his head again. This was completely unlike him. He was supposed to always be in control! Alan nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." Alan finally stepped into the room. "This is probably as big of a shock to you all as it is to me. Only real difference is that you all have had a little more time to deal with it then I have." Scott just stared, so Alan continued.

"Um...I remember bit's and pieces of the accident. I never could until I first met your dad. I keep getting flashes. Yellow cars... one coming at me. I remember you holding my hand as we crossed a street. And a huge sward of all things." Alan paused as it was apparent that Scott was reliving that moment.

"We were in New York. Virgil had run off and didn't tell anyone where he was going. You...you were with me. I took you hand to cross a busy street to get to the cafe where all of this happened. You were trying to play with a sward on the wall and then you wanted to play with a kid your age who was covered in food. I-I made you sit at a table by a window. You were counting taxi's. I saw Virgil and ran out to grab him. I never should have left you alone! You were only five! Then a taxi lost control and crashed into the spot you had been sitting. The car exploded and all we found of you was blood with the DNA evidence that it was yours." Scott was sitting on the floor up against a by now, Alan was staring wide eyed. "We didn't give up hope right away. We searched, hoping someone had pulled you out and we just didn't see it. But we never found you. Your funeral was even harder then mom's was. It was my fault..." Scott was staring into space with wide eyes.

"No, it wasn't" Alan whispered back as memories were beginning to peace them selfs back together. He needed to sit down.


	7. Family

Chapter Seven: Family

Virgil sat nervously on the couch of the living room with the rest of the family. It had been two weeks since they had told Alan that he was their long lost brother. Two, very long weeks. More often then not Alan stayed in the Kryno home helping his soon to be father in-law with the garden. Or taking walks with Tin Tin as they explored the island. He seemed to be avoiding the Tracy's and was doing it well. Virgil glanced at him for the tenth time, he seemed a lot better. He also held an unsettling look of knowing.

"Alan, I'm afraid there is one more important thing your going to need to know if your going to be living here." Alan nodded but did not speak. Jeff continued.

"Alan, right now you are sitting in the very heart of International Rescue." Alan raised his eye brows in a poor attempt at looking surprised. Jeff was unsettled.

"You already knew?" Scott asked, a look of angry shock on his face. Alan sighed.

"I had my suspicions. And I might have seen some pictures in the far hallways with you all in uniform." Alan shrugged wanting to down play this as much as possible. He could see the defenses building in the room rapidly.

"Look, don't make a big deal out of this. Had I not been here for so long I wouldn't have noticed anything. You did a pretty good job hiding this. I think I probably would have noticed that every time the Thunderbird's were on a rescue you all would be needed on an unexpected trip though. Eventually anyways. There's no reason to get angry." Alan sat back knowing his words had been wasted. The family was busy glaring at each other trying to figure out who messed up on there job in operation clean up. Alan sighed again and leaned against Tin Tin who was currently sitting very stiffly.

"Relax, it's there turn to be shocked." Alan whispered. Tin Tin sighed giving her fiancée a withering glare. He scooted a little bit away from his soon to be wife. Finally after hearing enough arguing Alan spoke up, loudly.

"Excuse me?" Alan practically yelled. The room went silent. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?" He asked eying the large package in Jeff's hands. The room looked at Jeff.

"We will continue this meeting tomorrow night." Jeff stated shortly before standing up and leaving. Alan felt kind of shocked, he didn't feel like this was such a big deal. Definitely not the huge deal the family was making it out to be. Alan just sat there as the room emptied out. Judging by the glare sent his way by Tin Tin, there would be a fight tonight. Alan sighed for what had to be the tenth time before getting up himself and heading for the beach.

FABFABFABFAB

Alan watched from his spot on the beach where he had spent the whole night just staring out at the water; as a huge rocket shot out form someplace on the island startled him; he watched as it went up into the sky and on into space. Alan felt curious as to what was going on, but was not ready to face anyone yet. He was still trying to figure out what he said that would cause everyone to turn on him so quickly. He desperately wished his dad was here. Alan pictured a road over the water straight for land. He needed to drive. But that was impossible, he was surrounded by water, and the only way off this island was by boat or aircraft. Alan got up and wondered into the woods where he and Tin Tin had walked just days before. He picked some fruit for breakfast but did not stop walking. There was a cave deep within the island he had spotted but had not gotten the chance to explore.

FABFABFABFAB

Gordon was nervous, there was a lot of that going around lately. But this was no longer about the fact that someone had so easily figured out there biggest secret. What had him and the whole family nervous was that Alan had not been seen for three days. Tin Tin was hysterical. The rest of the house had been running search patterns around the island looking for the wayward young adult. Gordon stepped into a cave that was really not to far from the house, but it being there had been long forgotten about.

FABFABFABFAB

Alan could not believe he had gotten himself into this mess. He had not gotten to far into the cave before he felt the ground give beneath him, he had not fallen very far, but it was to far down to get back out again, especially with a broken arm. So he had been sitting in here, muddy in pain and eating from the small bag a fruit he had collected before entering and yelling for help. By the end of day two he had long run out of fruit and his arm was no longer hurting as much. He was very careful not to move it if at all possible. His throat was raw and sore making yelling extremely hard to do. It wasn't until the third day that he heard a sound from the direction of the outside.

"Alan? Are you in here?" Gordon's voice called in.

"Here!" Alan tried to yell but it only came out as a croak.

"Hello?" Gordon yelled again closer now.

"Help!" Alan tried to yell but it only come out slightly louder. Gordon suddenly appeared above him looking down.

"Alan?!?" Gordon stopped, looking down at him in shock. Alan simply waved with his good hand. Gordon lifted his wrist which had a watch on it in front of his face. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a yell as the ground opened again and Alan was no longer along in the hole. Alan grinned and waved. Gordon got up and tried to climb out but had no luck.

"Huh. Are you okay?" Gordon asked looking Alan over.

"Broken wrist and I'm really thirsty." Alan whispered. Gordon nodded before grabbing his water bottle and handing it to Alan, who nodded his thanks before downing it. Gordon meanwhile activated his watch.

"Gordon to Thunderbird Five." Johns face appeared on the watch.

"Anything?" John asked from his space station.

"I found him. He's been trapped in a deep hole in the south cave. It looks like his arm is broken." Gordon explained.

"I'm tracking your position now. Can you get him out?" John asked. Gordon shook his head.

"Negative, umm...I'm kind of trapped in the hole now too." Gordon sighed. John only shook his head .

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just get us out of here, would you?" Gordon mumbled before disconnecting.

"Sorry I got you into this." Alan mumbled. Gordon shrugged.

"No problem, we have all gotten into situations like this once or twice, now you really _are_ part of the family!" Gordon laughed. Alan looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Umm...thanks...I think..." Alan stated horsely.

"He's going to ask you to join us you know." Gordon stated after a few minutes of silence. Alan looked up in real surprised.

"Seriously? Me join the Thunderbird's?" Alan look at him in shocked disbelief.

"Yeah, has the training manual all printed out and everything. Really think about it before joining though. It's a lifetime commitment, and the secrecy thing can become very hard to deal with." Gordon stated very seriously. Alan sat back having never seen Gordon this serious in the short time he had been there. Then his words sank in and he nodded.

"I will, thanks." They sat in silence for another few minutes before Gordon looked up with a very large grin and an evil glint in is eyes. It was a look that said quiet clearly that someone was about to get pranked like they wouldn't believe. Alan's right eye brow lifted in curiosity.

"Who are you getting?" Alan asked quietly, it really did hurt to talk.

"You mean, who are _we_ getting! It's definitely time I had a partner in crime here. I was just thinking about Scott and his love of food..."

FABFABFABFAB

Scott sighed in relief at hearing his brother Johns words from his watch. Alan had been found in a cave, now they just needed to get him out. And Gordon too apparently. Scott rolled his eyes at the thought. Leave it to Gordon to become trapped as well. He began to trek through the forest towards the caves when a thought hit him, Gordon was trapped with his old pranking buddy...sure Alan had only been five but that had never stopped either of them. Scott's steps quickened.

FABFABFABFAB

Jeff grinned as he watched Scott storm tout of the kitchen soaking wet with several different colored paints. He quickly turned the grin into a very stern looking face as the two culprits strode into the office from the opposite direction with an evil glimpse in both of their eyes.

"Hold it right there you two." Jeff frowned. Both Gordon and Alan stopped and turned towards Jeff. Both held very serious expressions looking completely confused at being stopped. Jeff sighed, Alan had picked up that technique much to quickly.

"Yes father?" Gordon asked.

"Did you have anything to do with why Scott just ran by looking as if he fell out of a rainbow?" Jeff had to really fight the urge to grin.

"Scott looks like he fell out of a...rainbow?!?" Alan asked looking so completely shocked that For a split second he doubted they had anything to do with it at all but then he remembered the fact that Gordon was with him and all doubts were sent far, far away.

"Yes, he does." Jeff sighed having to remind himself that they were both adults now. He sighed, "Okay, Alan can I talk to you for a moment?" Alan gave Gordon a worried glance.

"Stay firm, you know nothing." Gordon whispered very quietly before giving him a reassuring smile and leaving Alan to fend for himself. Alan rolled his eyes before stepping up to the desk his poker face firmly in place. Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Alan, now that you know about International Rescue, I wanted to offer you the chance to become part of the organization. You have a choice of how you want to participate if at all. We actually have operatives all around the world." Jeff stated handing Alan some information on International Rescue and the different types of operatives they had. Alan nodded, taking the stack of papers from Jeff with shaky hands.

"Seriously? I'm going to be in the military for awhile but..."

"Yes I know, if you choose to be a rescue employee as your brothers are, then you will be trained during the summer and time off. Then after you have filled your time in the military you will finish off any training needed and join us full time. All of my sons have done things before joining I would expect nothing less from you." Jeff nodded. Alan nodded glancing at the information.

"Well I would definitely love to take you up on that offer!" Alan stated with excitement. "May I look at these before I let you know in what area I want to go into?" Alan asked knowing for a fact that he wanted to go out on rescues. He had always admired the people of International Rescue. He had even once dreamed of being apart of that team but had given up that dream upon realizing that International Rescue was probably not out hiring. Especially not a no name kid with nothing to offer.

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin read the papers over Alan's shoulder with interest, she had been offered a position within IR as well and had told Mr. Tracy that she would look at Alan's papers.

"I think I'm going to train in rescues in case they need me but I want to use my degree so I think I'm going to help Brains out with the medical side of things for the most part." Tin Tin said. Alan nodded. "What about you, have you decided?"

Alan flipped over to the few pages he had been looking at the most. On one page was Thunderbird Three on the other was Thunderbird Five.

"John has Thunderbird Five." Tin Tin pointed out. Alan nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I could go up when John goes down. From what I hear no one but John likes going up. That's right up my ally. It's what I am majoring in! In the mean time I can take Thunderbird Three. It's not manned! Alan was getting more excited as he spoke. "Of course Thunderbird Three won't be needed for much so for the main part I will work on rescues with the others. Quite frankly, I can't wait." Alan grinned. Tin Tin Grinned with him happy to finally be settling down and becoming comfortable.

"I guess this answers where we are going to live." Tin Tin grinned. Alan nodded before turning to tickle his fiancée mercilessly.

FABFABFABFAB

Virgil nodded as he listened to Alan speaking to his father about his future with International Rescue. He had been sitting behind his fathers desk talking to John while his father was taking a rare moment to read a book that was not work related. Virgil felt not just a little excitement with the thoughts that he would no longer have to man Five as much. John appeared to be excited at the thought of a fellow astronaut to share his passion with in the family.

Virgil watched as John nodded in agreement at what he was hearing. He watched as his father stood up and walked to the desk, opened a drawer and took out a very thick manual. The manual was then handed over to Alan.

"This is the basics of International Rescue and it's Thunderbird's. Almost everything else to be learned will be learned in the simulators or on the scene." Jeff paused before smiling and holding out his hand. "Welcome to International Rescue."


	8. The Wedding Joke

Chapter Eight: The Wedding Joke

Bobby Thornton grinned as his wife told yet another joke at his expense. As a stand up comedian she had warned him early on that the creation of her material was based on the real happening of her life and the lives around her. The closer you were to her, the more material she created on you. Her parents had been relived from the moment they met him to be out of the lime light. Bobby didn't mind. He loved it actually. He even helped her create material as he learned what she was looking for. They had dated for a year before getting married, a wedding that had been nothing like his brothers. He remembered both as if they had been yesterday, not three years before.

"_So Bobby and I are on our honeymoon and we walk into a nice restaurant when the waiter asks if there would be anyone joining us."_

FABFABFABFAB

Kelly squeezed her boyfriends hand as they stepped off the private Tracy Jet onto Tracy Island. A wave of excitement passed through her at just the thought of being on the legendary island, she had heard so many rumors about it before she had even met Bobby, then had heard story after story from Bobby and Alan. Now she was here, able to experience the island for herself and thus far in the mere minute she had been here, she was not disappointed. The view of the setting sun just from the landing pad was breath taking. She looked up at her boyfriend and grinned she was so lucky, and she had already picked up enough information just on the trip here to cover two or three stand up shows.

FABFABFABFAB

"_My husband, Bobby; you all know Bobby by now, grins and states that there would be twelve joining us. Did I mention that this was supposed to be a romantic dinner for two?" _

FABFABFABFAB

Alan was bouncing slightly as he stood beside his brother at the alter. Who would have thought that they would both get married within two years of each other? Bobby looked as if he was about to have a panic attack and Alan couldn't help but remember the feeling. He placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder and gave him what he hopped was a reassuring grin. Bobby seemed to understand because he looked into Alan's eyes and nodded. He could do this, Alan knew it and so did Bobby.

FABFABFABFAB

"_I rolled my eyes and quickly let our host know my husband was joking, I swear the host's face turned three different colors!" _

FABFABFABFAB

Kryno was beaming as he led his his daughter down the red isle a smile plastered to his face. He did not notice the small group standing on both sides all smiling just as brightly. His daughter walking beside him, in a beautiful strapless, white dress and long val hooked to a beautiful band of white flowers on her head. Her eyes were warm and happy, she had been waiting for this day for as long as she could remember. White, orange, pink and red flowers wrapped around long vines, ran down both sides of the isles, ending at a tall arch with the setting sun shining behind it, giving everything in sight a slightly gold glow. A minister and close friend of the Tracy's stood just under the arch, to the right stood Alan and Bobby, to the left stood Kelly in a long red strapless dress, made of the same fine silk Tin Tin's dress was made with.

Kryno had trouble letting go of his only daughter at the end of the isle, but a reassuring grin from Jeff gave him the courage to do it and he did.

FABFABFABFAB

"_You should have see the hosts face when Bobby thought the poor host was choking! Bobby began to hit the man on the back causing the poor mans face to go from purple to a deep red!" _

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin grinned as she watched Kelly stare into Bobby's eyes as the priest in front of them spoke about unions and such. She could tell they were really not paying any attention to the holy man in front of them, as they seemed caught up in each other. She was proven correct when the priest asked them the state their vows and neither said a word. Tin Tin grinned over at Alan on the other side, who grinned back before they both 'accidentally' bumped into the two love birds. This caught the twos attention and they were quick to catch up. Tin Tin rolled her eyes before stepping back into place.

Unlike Tin Tin's dress, Kelly wore a long sleeved lacy wedding dress. Tin Tin was wearing a light purple dress as was the five other brides maids beside her. Tin Tin looked around the very large catholic church. Light violet flowers could be seen everywhere brightening the church considerably.

FABFABFABFAB

_The host was as angry as I had ever seen anyone, he seemed to forget where he was and backed right into the podium knocking it over in a large crash. Did I mention that this was a five star very fancy restaurant of which we had gotten reservations for a full year before? _

FABFABFABFAB

Jeff felt his heart clinch as his son and very soon to be daughter-in-law said "I do." Then began to kiss as the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Alan took a bouquet of flowers from Bobby and handed them to his wife in the Malaysian tradition. He remembered the long night as the couple had planned how they were going to incorporate a bit of Malaysian tradition into their wedding in order to let both their cultures flow through the ancient ceremony. He knew that inside they would all drink a special tea then everyone would receive a beautifully decorated egg to represent fertility. Foods from all over the world waited on the balcony over looking the upper pool, the whole area colorfully decorated. It was what happened next that caught him off guard however. The minister called out the last part of the ceremony.

"Lady's and Gentlemen I present to you Mr. And Ms. Alan Thornton Tracy."

FABFABFABFAB

"_Now if you think our honeymoon dinner was a disaster you should hear about Bobby's brother Alan's honeymoon walk in the park! Well, let's just say it included a lot of rain, a man running from the law and a practical joker..." _


	9. A Rescue

A/N: I've been to ten states, my grandma died, and I'm working 48 hour weeks. Those are my only excuses this time. :( Only one chapter left to go! I think I will have time on Halloween as it's my one day off for this week. Won't guarantee it though I have to run two parties that day. LOL!

Chapter Nine: A Rescue

Alan growled as the simulated Thunderbird Three crashed into the ocean...again. He had hundreds of hours of practice in simulators and actual flying and yet he could not win this one program no matter how hard he tried. Of course not even Brains had figured out how to win this one, it was meant to show that sometimes you couldn't, but Alan was not convinced. In his opinion, there was always a way, so he kept going through the program whenever he found the time.

Tin Tin smiled warmly at her husband from her spot in the door way where she had been standing, watching for the past half our, a now warm water in her right hand. She stepped forward and gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek before handing him the water. He accepted his graciously.

"Don't let it get to you." She whispered into his ear. Alan smile at the tickling sensation her breath caused.

"I know. I think I'm done for the day." He sighed before standing up.

"Dinner is going to be on the porch tonight in about..." She checked her watch, "half and hour." Alan nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower then." Alan raised his eyebrows with an evil grin. "Wanna join me?"

FABFABFABFAB

Jeff Tracy was desperate. Until a week ago he had been on top of his game, as he had always been. However Scott had never been this sick before. Brains thought it might be his appendix and now the stack of paperwork on his desk was unthinkable. To make things worse, somewhere in the mess was Scott's medical records faxed in by his personal assistant in New York, Ann Marie. She had been with Jeff since just before his wife had died and was one of the people that kept the business going while he started his secret operations.

Jeff could not believe that he could not remember if Scott had, had any medical history when he was younger. It was a shock when Brains told him Scott didn't have any tonsils. Now Scott needed to be taken to the hospital for a possible appendectomy and Jeff couldn't find the medical history.

A stack of papers toppled off the desk and Jeff groaned as he ducked under the desk to try and pick them up in the order they had been in before. The task seemed to be impossible however and he had just decided to just grab them in any order when he saw it, the medical history. Dropping the stack of papers in his hands he grabbed the pages he had been looking for when a loud alarm blared through the house. Startled Jeff slammed his head onto the top of the desk before crawling out with a scroll on his face.

FABFABFABFAB

Gordon cursed as he quickly swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out before running for the doors, only briefly pausing to grab his large beach towel to try and dry off as much as possible. He was worried about his brother, and now wondering how they were going to do a rescue without him.

Gordan ran into the office at about the same time as Virgil, Alan and Tin Tin, the latter two were both looking suspiciously wet themselves. They were all met by a comical site of Jeff Tracy surrounded by flying papers as he sat on the ground rubbing his head with one hand and holding on to a set of papers as if his life depended on it with the other. Jeff reached up to his desk to push the button to make John appear but only succeeded in knocking another stack of papers off his desk instead. Gordon grinned as he stepped up to his the now visible button but Alan had gotten there first as he had gone into the mess to try and help his relatively newly found father out of the attacking papers.

FABFABFABFAB

John was worried. He new Scott was sick, but that normally did not stop his father from answering an emergency call right away. It had now been five minutes since he had called the alarm and not a single word had been heard from the Island. He was just about to call it again when a picture he would never forget appeared on screen. Gordon was laughing as papers flu around in every which direction. He saw Alan helping his father up from the floor behind his desk when they both slipped and fell onto there backs. Tin Tin gasped and ran into the chaos only to find herself falling, right on top of Jeff.

"Oh, Mr Tracy! I am so sorry!" Tin Tin stated trying to get up, Alan meanwhile managed to get up and carefully helped his wife up then is father. They had just gotten clear of the mess when Jeff groaned, loudly. Everyone looked at him as he stared into the pile.

"I lost the medical records again!" Gordon, who was still laughing; fell to the floor himself. It was ten minutes after the call had come in before the family even found out what it was about.

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin's hands were shacking slightly as she took command of the rescue from her post in control on site. A burning building held two family's; giving the Thunderbird's a total of 10 people to rescue. It was her job to send her husband into a burning building, and she did not like it one bit.

FABFABFABFAB

Virgil looked over at Alan who was with him on the seventh floor of the tall apartment building. Between the smoke and spray of water from outside, it was almost impossible to see anything beyond a foot away.

"Okay, my readings are picking up people to the left and to the right, so let's split up and meet here ASAP." Virgil told Alan through his com.

"FAB." Alan stated before heading to the right. Virgil watched him go before turning left.

FABFABFABFAB

Bobby was afraid. His wife and two kids were trapped with him in this stupid tiny apartment building they had rented until they could find a better one. However they were going to have to find that new apartment fast now as the one they were trapped in was currently burning. The thought never crossed his mind however that they might not get out. He was startled when he heard someone yelling from the fire laced hallway.

"Hello? Can anyone here me?" The voice yelled.

"In here! Where in here! Apartment seven-twelve!" Bobby yelled back. There was a bang on the door before it slammed open. Bobby stared in aw, at the site of a Thunderbird. The man in uniform paused for a second before ushering them on into the hallway.

"Stay very close to me." The man spoke. Bobby briefly thought that he recognized the voice but brushed it off, instead concentrating on holding his sobbing one year old against his chest and making sure he stayed with his rescuer. They got to the stairway just as another Thunderbird with a family of six appeared from the other side of the building.

"Okay, I talked to Gordon and he is going to pull 2 over to the emergency exit two floors down." The second stated. The first only nodded pulling out his long lasting fire extinguisher and began to extinguish the flames as they went down the stairway. At the end of the flight an emergency door stood and the second Thunderbird quickly opened it letting everyone out onto the broken emergency stairway before shutting the door again as letting oxygen in was not helping the fire situation.

FABFABFABFAB

Alan was freaking out. His brother was standing right next to him and didn't know it! What happened if he recognized his voice? What if his new brothers called him by name? Thunderbird Two appeared and dropped it's platform for them to get on. Alan let Virgil talk to them as they got onto the platform and were lifted back up. Upon arriving inside the giant green bird, Virgil began to take off his helmet, Alan quickly stopped him.

Virgil looked at him in confusion before noticing just who some of the victims were.

"Hey Alan! Are you going to go with Tin Tin in One?" Gordon's voice yelled out over the com system. Bobby spun around wide eyed.

"Alan?" Bobby called. Alan sighed before taking off his helmet.

"Hey little bro. Glad your alright." Alan smiled. Bobby just stared at him in shock.

"Ucol Al!" Christopher, their two year old slid down his mom and ran to Alan who was covered in soot. Alan picked him up and smiled.

"Hey Chris Bear!" Alan grinned picking up the child and swinging him around.

"Tanks for not lettin us get hot!" Chris exclaimed. His small eyes got wide, and his lip started to tremble. "I-I waz scared!" He began to sob into the crook of Alan's neck. Alan rocked him back and forth as he looked at Bobby, his wife and child.

"Are you all alright?" Alan asked. They nodded.

"Okay, why don't you come home with us, then." Alan asked as he felt Thunderbird two begin to land near One. All he got was shocked nods.

"Good. I need to go to Thunderbird One and pilot her home. He carefully transferred the now sound asleep Chris to his mother. "Why don't you sit down and relax." Alan motioned for the seats. They nodded and sat down. After making sure they were comfortable Alan stepped outside where Virgil was already helping the other victims into waiting ambulances.

FABFABFABFAB

Tin Tin sighed in relief. It was over, her first mission in the command seat was successful. She frowned when only Virgil stepped out with a group of victims and after a quick head count told her there were only 6 of the ten. Had something happened that she didn't know about? Where was Alan? She was about run on board Two when Alan stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air. Well as fresh as you could get with a burning building a few blocks away.

"Where are the other victims?" Tin Tin asked her husband.

"I'll tell you about it in a few minutes." Alan sighed. "In the mean time, don't worry about it." Tin Tin sighed again before going back to packing up command.


	10. Alans Free Fall

A/N: Alright, here it is, the last chapter! This one took a lot out of me, and now I feel strangely lost. I've been working on this for so long, then before it the Haunted duo. My muse would not shut up for this chapter, that's why it's so long. (well okay I've written longer chapters but these were supposed to be short chapters with quicker updates...remember?) The medical portions is most likely completely wrong, so if you actually know what the numbers should really be just pretend that they are those right numbers. LOL! I have no idea what will come next, but I am looking forward to it! See you all soon hopefully, and keep writing! - Lauren

Chapter Ten: Alan's Free Fall

"Oh crap!" Alan yelled as he fell. This was by far the worst rescue he had ever been on as a Thunderbird. This was supposed to be a simple mission, well as simple as they ever got anyways, but it seemed history was doomed to repeat itself even if the lessons had been learned. It was official, Alan now hated yellow cars.

Alan had been fifty feet in the air, standing on the top of a power tower. Two children had climbed to the top only to find that the latter had broken behind them and they could not get off. Local authority's had been called first but none of the local fire trucks had latter's that went up that high. It was quickly determined that International Rescue would get to the kids quicker then getting a latter truck to the town. The only reason the small town had felt pressed to get the kids down ASAP was that a wind storm was on it's way.

Alan had just watched as both kids were pulled into Thunderbird Two before making sure his harness was secure so that he could hook himself back to Two when the line came back down. The line was almost to him when the sound of screeching was heard on the ground. Alan looked over the edge of the tower just in time to see a yellow car begin to flip coming right at the tower. Alan heard the town scream in horror as he looked up just in time to grab the line. The car hit the tower and before Alan could attach himself to the line he was in the air holding tight to the swinging line. The sound of a loud pop was heard from above before the line began to drop rapidly. Alan only had time to gasp as he felt his stomach remain above him as he fell. The line suddenly went tight but Alan did not, his hand split open from his attempt to keep holding on to the rope.

"Oh crap!"

FABFABFABFAB

"_Alan what's going on? Why didn't you unload all of the victims?" Tin Tin asked as they got into Thunderbird One after the fire rescue. _

"_One of the families we rescued was my brothers." Alan whispered. _

"_What?!? Are they alright?You didn't tell them who you were did you?" Tin Tin asked. _

"_They are a little shaken up but fine. They figured me out fairly quickly." Alan told his wife quietly as he got the bird into the air. Tin Tin froze and looked at Alan in horror. _

"_You DO remember what happened when Mr Tracy found out you knew before they told you don't you?" Tin Tin asked. _

"_Of course I remember! He knows my voice, Tin. That and Gordon called me by my name before I could stop him" Alan tried to remain calm, why was she jumping on him? _

"_That's not the point, this is a secret organization! We can't just let people in on these things!"_

"_These are not just people, this is our family! Quite frankly, I'm not just a little relieved. I hated lieing to my brother!" Alan yelled back. _

"_I just don't understand how you could have let this happen!" Tin Tin yelled turning slightly red. Alan paused for a moment, this was very unlike Tin Tin. She was normally the peace keeper in his life...Alan's eyes grew wide. _

"_Are you pregnant?" Alan asked wide eyed. Tin Tin stood up to slap him before stopping at the last minute, a look of shock on her face. She looked at Alan in the face with wide eyes as she began to count backwards and look for clues. _

"_Oh..."Tin Tin sat back down her hands over her stomach. Alan turned to look at her in just as much shock before he found himself light headed. Alan quickly looked for a place to land and did so, shutting off the engines they just sat there in an awed silence. _

"_Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One." Johns voice came over the speaker system. It took a moment for Alan's shaky hands to hit the right button. _

"_Thunderbird One." Alan whispered. _

"_Are you two alright, sensors show you landed and engines off." _

"_Were fine, just...give us few minutes." Alan whispered back. _

"_Alright, but I want to know what's going on as soon as you're back in the air." John stated. Alan looked over at Tin Tin who only nodded. They sat silently for a good ten minutes before Alan silently got them back into the air. _

"_Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One." John spoke again softly. _

"_I may...I may be pregnant." Tin Tin spoke. Johns eyes grew wide. _

"_Oh!" _

"_Yeah, do you mind if we found out for sure before you tell anyone?" Alan asked. John nodded. _

"_What should I tell the family as to why you stopped." John asked. _

"_Just tell them that Alan and I needed to talk in privacy for a few minutes before coming home." Tin Tin smiled. _

"_Will do. Thunderbird Five out." _

FABFABFABFAB

Alan felt the sharp pain of hitting the ground only for a moment before everything went black.

FABFABFABFAB

_Kelly Thornton held her children tightly against her as she listened to her husband and brother in law yell at each other from the next room. She hated yelling, that was most likely why she became a comedian. She would find humor in this situation later, no doubt. You know, apartment burning down, brother in law has been lying for years... _

FABFABFABFAB

"Twenty-five year old male, fell from tower, pulse 132, BP 100 over 72, Resp zero had to intubate at the scene." The young paramedic yelled as he rolled the International Rescuer into the ER of the local hospital. Other members of the team ran behind him.

FABFABFABFAB

"_When I placed you on this team it was with a clear understanding that this was a SECRET organization! What were you thinking?!?" Jeff yelled. _

"_I..."_

"_Then to top it off, you land Thunderbird One in an open field without landing permission for twenty minutes to talk? That is NOT what the birds are for!" Jeff's face had never been more red. _

"_Look, Mr Tracy..." Alan tried again. _

"_No! Maybe this was a bad idea..." _

"_Yeah..." Alan sighed his own anger growing. "Your right this was a bad decision on my part. You shouldn't mix family with business. I will remain on the team for the rest of the month, consider this my two weeks notice." Alan yelled before stomping out. Tin Tin was sobbing as she followed from her spot beside the door. She paused for a moment before turning around and looking into the office where Jeff was still standing in the same spot he had been in before this time looking not just a little shocked. _

"_Mr Tracy, I too will be giving my two weeks notice. I'm sorry." She stated before following her husband who had stopped to wait for her. _

"_You didn't have to do that honey." Alan whispered to her. _

"_I'm with you, my Alan." Was all she had to say. Alan nodded and headed for their rooms, they would need to arrange new jobs and a place to live. Tin Tin quickly pulled up their resumes and the couple discussed aerospace centers in the world that was near good hospitals or clinics. They chose their top five choices before quickly sending off their resumes. That done the couple began to plan out what needed to be done before the move. First and foremost they needed to go to the mainland. _

FABFABFABFAB

"Massive head trauma, inner-cranial bleeding. Crack in the lower vertebrae, both arms and leg broken and he is in renal failure!" The doctor shouted at his staff as the information appeared on the screen to his left. "Let's get to work people, I'm red lining him to the OR, now people!

FABFABFABFAB

_Tin Tin stared at the three pregnancy tests in her hand all of which said the same thing. _

"_Well, I supposed I should go to the doctor now." Tin Tin giggled. Alan hugged her, a grin on his face. They were starting a family! The doctor saw them three hours later and the couple got to see there first child on a 3D image. _

"_Wow..." The couple stated in aw._

_The couple took home a large bottle of prenatal vitamins, a list of instructions and the pictures from the scanner. _

_The couple grabbed a bunch of boxes from a moving company for packing before the two headed back to the island. Kryno, who had been off the island when the whole fight had happened met them at the air-strip on the Island looking worried. _

"_What has happened?" He asked the couple. _

"_We shall talk in your quarters, father." Tin Tin told her father. They walked in silence to Krynos quarters only speaking after the door had been shut. _

"_I had a bit of a fight with Jeff." Alan started. _

"_Alan was being completely reasonable, father; but Mr. Tracy refused to listen." Tin Tin continued._

"_In the end he basically told me that it was a mistake to bring me on. I put in my two weeks notice."_

"_And I will stay with my husband, so I did as well." Kryno only nodded. _

"_Tell me my children, what happened?" The two told there story up until they landed in the field. _

"_Why would you stop to talk in a field when you could have talked at home?" _

"_We had discovered...something. We were both in a bit of shock and I did not feel like it would be safe for me to continue to fly at the moment." Alan said. Kryno looked on to his daughter in confusion. _

"_Father, we discovered that I might be pregnant." Tin Tin stated. Kryno's eyes grew wide. _

"_We just got back from the mainland...would you like the see your grandchild's first picture?" Alan grinned as he handed over his own copy. Kryno was speechless as he took the picture from Alan's hands. _

"_A...baby..."_

FABFABFABFAB

International Rescue sat in the waiting room of the ICU at the large and only hospital in the area. Alan had come out of surgery only minutes ago and now they were waiting for Alan to be settled into his own glass room. They were also waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them the verdict.

Tin Tin sat leaning against her father staring at the door with worried eyes. She couldn't cry any more, now dark circles could be seen under her eyes. Every once in awhile you would hear her sniffle as she rubbed her stomach in circles.

The group was startled by the door opening. A tall man in a white lab coat stepped in and looked around.

"You are here for the the International Rescuer?" The man asked tiredly.

"Yes, how is he?" Jeff asked.

"He is in critical condition. The head injury has left him in a coma. He is currently completely immobile with both arms and legs broken. We are going to keep him out of a cast for the time being so that his wounds can heel, when they have we will most likely place him in a body cast. We were worried about a spinal injury but remarkably there was only a strain to the spine, with rest that should not be a problem. Back to the coma, we are hoping that once the pressure in his brain is completely relieved that he will wake up. However we can not say anything for sure. When he was brought in he was unable to breath on his own, that has improved however and we hope to take the intubation tube out within the next day or so." The doctor spoke calmly.

"May I see him, please?" Tin Tin asked.

"I will only be allowing family in." The doctor stated.

"He is my husband." Tin Tin whispered, rubbing her stomach a little faster.

"Then of course. Is you stomach bothering you?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Oh no, the baby is just upset it seems. I don't blame it." Tin Tin stated. Loud gasps were heard from behind her as she was led to Alan's room.

FABFABFABFAB

Alan knew he was waking up, he had been asleep for awhile, he could feel it. But every time he got close to the surface he felt as if he was being dragged back down into the oblivion. There was pain on the surface, not just the physical kind. He could not stay asleep forever and a lovely voice was talking to him.

"_You have to wake up soon, honey. The babies are going to need there daddy!" Tin Tin's voice spoke. _

Alan listened trying to make since of what he was hearing. Tin Tin...babies...wait **babies?!?** Alan opened his eyes.

FABFABFABFAB

"Push!" The doctor stated from the end of Tin Tin's bed. Alan sat in a wheelchair beside her having just had his leg cast's taken off not two days ago. His arm casts had come off three months ago so he could move them fine. He could barely move his legs however, he was about to start physical therapy for that.

"Come on honey." Alan grinned. Tin Tin merely glared at Alan as she pushed their first child out.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed. Alan looked at the baby in shock as a nurse helped him cut the umbilical cord. She was the smallest person he had ever seen, who knew she could wail that loudly. She must get it from her mother, he thought; but did not dare say it aloud.

"Your second is on it's way now, time to push again." The doctor smiled. Tin Tin looked as if she was mentally tearing off his head and was planning to use it to bowl with. Alan watched as his daughter was cleaned up then brought to him. Alan held her in his arms until another wail caught his attention. He looked up to see another baby girl shivering in shock. Alan held his daughter in one hand and cut the umbilical cord with his other. The new nurse took his first daughter from Alan's arms and placed her in Tin Tin's as she began to sob at the miracle before her. His second daughter born three minutes after his first was now placed in his arms. Two pink hospital bands were placed on his right wrist as well as Tin Tin's. Then one was placed on each of his daughters. Alan looked up at Tin Tin just as she did the same with Alan.

"They need a name." Tin Tin whispered. They had honestly thought the twins were going to be boy's so girls names were only lightly discussed. Tin Tin looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Lucy." She whispered. Alan smiled.

"Jeff will love that." He looked down at the bundle wide awake in his arms. She was staring at his face wide eyed. Alan grinned at his daughter and waiting for a name to come.

"Dawn." Alan stated. Tin Tin looked up and nodded. The name had never come up, but it felt right. The doctor quickly filled in the blanks on the birth certificate. A nurse grabbed a permanent marker and wrote there names on all of the wrist bands as well as the signs on the babies beds.

"Can I take them to see the family?" Alan asked a nearby nurse. She smiled before taking the infant from Tin Tin who was about to fall asleep and handing her to Alan. She then got behind Alan and pushed his wheelchair out to the waiting room. The small crowed stood up at the sight of him.

"Jeff, Kryno, I would like you to meet your new granddaughters, Lucy and Dawn." Alan grinned as the infants were quickly but gently snatched out of Alan's hands to be passed around the family.

"Girls!" Scott exclaimed.

"Lucy..." Jeff smiled as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

FABFABFABFAB

Alan sat back in exhaustion. He had just finished a rescue while his seven month old children sat in the other room screaming for attention. Tin Tin, who was doing her best to keep them calm, at least while Alan was taking this call looked exhausted.

"Tell me again why we did not stay resigned from International Rescue?" Tin Tin asked as she walked out with Dawn in her arms being fed.

"We are only working on the Space Station for a month every three months." Alan reminded her. Any other time they had there own apartment on the island but spent most of their time out in needy locations so that Tin Tin could use her medical skills in the places she felt needed her the most. The first month Alan had come up to Five alone after the babies were born, it had been torture. He had called down at every chance to talk and see his wife and children. This was the first time the kids were deemed old enough for space travel and they had come up as a family. Alan smiled, he was content.

The End


End file.
